


Lilies and Melancholy

by Bruisedkneesandfeelings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisedkneesandfeelings/pseuds/Bruisedkneesandfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to give some flowers to and confess to his love, but alas..he might be a bit too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies and Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sp0ratixal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp0ratixal/gifts).



The wind ghosted through the skeletons of trees, piles of crumpled winter leaves were blown into dissaray. It was a cold day.

Draco Malfoy adjusted his wool scarf and tucked his neat white-blonde hair behind his ears. He had to look good for the day; he was meeting his lover after all.

He walked down the decrepit abandoned streets down to a dimly lit shoppe on the corner that sold flowers and bouquets. It was owned by a grey wizard once affiliated with the light whom had survived the Wizarding World war.

He bought a bouquet of white lilies; they symbolized innocence. The one that was dearest to him had the purest soul of all and the gentlest of hearts. Draco envied those qualities in him and worshipped the ground he walked on, secretly.

His love hadn't known what they meant to him. Draco had never admitted his feelings out loud, but now he would. Now he would confess everything that had gone unspoken.

Harry Potter was the one he loved. Yes, his old nemesis. With the round spectacles and the messy pitch black hair. He had dazzling green eyes that always looked appealing and mystifying to Draco. He loved the fiery attitude the Gryffindor male possessed. How he missed their juvenile arguments. The way that Harry would narrow his eyes, and the cute way that his jaw would twitch whenever he became angry. Yes, Harry was to die for. And wasn't that what half of the light wizards did, die for him?

Draco would have. For Harry. But alas, he was a coward so he stayed loyal to the side the Malfoy family had chosen..

 

 

 

 

 

He walked down past Godric's Hollow to where Harry could be found.

The Gryffindor was to the right of Lily and James monument.

 

**Harry James Potter.**

**Birth date: 31 July, 1980 Date of death: 2 May, 1998**

**The Boy Who Lived, the bearer of hope, an aspiring auror and loyal friend.**

  
Draco fell to his knees and cried. His bouquet of lilies lie forgotten beside him.

"I'm so sorry.."

**Author's Note:**

> -hands out tissues to anyone who may need them-  
> So in this; Harry stayed dead. Voldy won. Sorry guys.


End file.
